


Sweet Morning

by MadameNoire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Diana is a poet, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Jason Todd, Femslash, Fluff, I'm into corny stuff and it shows, Identity Porn, Implied Memory Loss, Implied Sexual Content, Jay and Diana too, Neither of them knows Jay is Bat's dead kid, Not Very Explicit Sexy Times, Omega Jason Todd, One Shot, Resurrected Jason Todd, They're Mates, i gave myself cavities with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameNoire/pseuds/MadameNoire
Summary: "Eros," she murmured in her mother tongue against Jay's skin, licking and kissing down the delicate neck until she reached the base, "you bloom within my chest and make me blush with warmth never experienced, never knew, never imagined before this day." Diana felt Jay's fingers grasp her hair, getting tangled with her waves as she gently bit at the omega's clavicle. "You are my god. I kneel before the majesty of your grace."Diana and Jay enjoy a lazy morning in each other's arms, both ignoring Jay's past as the omega daughter of the bat.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Sweet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is half inspired on a dream I had about Wonder Woman murmuring my favorite poem in my ear. From that things escalated, and that idea became a longer fic I'm no longer planning on continuing, but I'm open to post more bits to complet the "story line", such as Jay's meeting with Bruce or Dami.
> 
> Also, I' not really into gender bending, because most of the time (not always though) it feels more like a self insert with the name and/or background of a canon character than anything else, so please let me know what you think of my take on fem!Jay!
> 
> Also, recs for good fem!Jay fics are very appreciated!

Diana sighed contently when she felt the weight of her lover pressed against her side. She stirred and sighed, and drew both her arms around the smaller, naked body in a warm embrace.

With their respective works, neither of them had much time to dedicate to one another, to go on dates or even to enjoy each other's company on a lazy morning. That's why Diana wanted to enjoy every second she had to breath in her omega's scent, to kiss her scarred, pale skin, to caress her lean body and tell her how much Diana adored her. 

"Stop thinking so loud."

A smile tugged Diana's lips. With half lidded eyes, she looked down at her lover, and her gaze was met with a sleepy, shiny teal orb staring right back at her.

Diana's smile softened as she leaned over the younger woman, pressing a kiss over the previously open eye. "Sleep, Jay."

As expected, Jay's nose wrinkled, making her light freckles scattered over the bridge dance along the movements. Diana leaned once more, pressing butterfly kisses over the dusted skin, causing the natural blush of her mate to increase at being the center of attention. "Stop" she muttered, making a noise between a giggle and a groan. 

Diana stopped, but only so she could push the omega until she was laying on her back, and then positioned herself on top of her mate, using her arms to hold most of her weight so she wouldn't crush the smaller body beneath. 

Jay rolled her eyes and sighed a resigned sigh, before sliding her arms around Diana's neck. "Thought you had a meeting upstairs first thing in the morning." 

"The sun hasn't risen yet." Diana answered, resting her weight in one arm so she could use the other to caress her lover's side, sending shivers across her body. 

Despite being on a week's leave after months of work without rest for the Justice League, Batman had requested her presence at the Watchtower for that morning's meeting only three days after she left. To say Diana was mad at him was an understatement, especially since he, being a long time friend of hers, knew how little time she had to spend with her omega between the League and her amnesty work. Besides, it's not that they were short of personal. There were over a hundred heroes working under the League's orders right now. 

Jay's back arched when Diana's thumb ghosted over one pink, small nipple. "Still," she breathed softly, parting her legs to accommodate Diana between them, letting the scent of arousal fill their room, "if they called you, it must be an emergency." 

Diana smiled a little before leaving a small kiss over Jay's pink lips, her hand taking full grasp of the roundness of her lover's left breast. "Are you saying you want me to go?" 

Jay's legs instantly flew around Diana's waist, pressing the alpha's body down to hers. "I'm saying be quick." she moaned as she moved up her hips to press them against Diana's, making them both gasp. "I ha-have a meeting t-too." 

Diana frowned a little, moving her hand to brush away some curls that had fallen over her mate's forehead, the white strand included. "Did Ducra summon you?" 

Jay groaned and made a face. "Don't mention her when we're like this" she complained, using her limbs to press her alpha's body down against hers. 

Diana grinned at the scarlet tone that had covered her omega's face and neck almost completely, but chose to not make any comment. She may love how easy it was to make Jay blush, but this time she knew her lover was right. They didn't need the image of Jay's wrinkled, ancient mother figure looming over their minds when they were about to make love. 

Because that was what they were going to do right now. 

Diana lowered her head and nipped at Jay's neck, sucking the soft skin just beneath their bonding mark. She let her body fall against her mate's careful of her weight, and let her hand go back to roam over the omega's soft body, reaching down to grasp a round, perfect cheek, which got her a low moan as reward.

 _"Eros,"_ she murmured in her mother tongue against Jay's skin, licking and kissing down the delicate neck until she reached the base, _"you bloom within my chest and make me blush with warmth never experienced, never knew, never imagined before this day."_ Diana felt Jay's fingers grasp her hair, getting tangled with her waves as she gently bit at the omega's clavicle. _"You are my god. I kneel before the majesty of your grace."_

Jay's arousal became more evident at every syllable of the poem Diana chanted as she made her way down the omega's body. 

The first time they were together like this, Diana hadn't even noticed when she started to mutter a poem she had written in her youth, back in Themyscira, about love and adoration that she had had yet to feel. She'd been sucking and lapping at Jay's nipple while her hands squeezed her still clothed butt, when she felt the omega tremble from head to toes, her fingers digging at Diana's back while she came chanting the alpha's name. 

That was also when she realized how inexperienced Jay was, having come untouched, when they were still at the beginning of the foreplay. Once the high from the orgasm had passed, she'd told Diana with soft words and a flushed face, how good it had felt when the alpha started to talk, how beautiful those words were. And so Diana had decided right then and there to recite her poetry, secret to everyone but her - and now Jay -, every time they were to make slow, soft love.

Finally, Diana buried her face between Jay's legs, breathing in the smell of arousal mixed with Jay's natural, citrousy scent. Her hands stroke those magnificent thighs while one of Jay's hands pushed her head against her, the other most likely playing with her nipples.

When they were both satiated, Jay by both Diana's mouth and fingers, and Diana by her mate's tongue, the first rays of sun had entered their bedroom, bathing Diana's back and painting golden Jay's skin.

"John called," Jay said once her breath became even, "says he needs advice in a case."

Diana hummed, leaning over her mate to kiss her lips once more before getting off the bed. "It might be related to this meeting." she said making her way to the walk-in closet. "I heard he was helping Batman with a case in Gotham before I left."

Diana took the box with her suit, grimacing when she thought about Jay's face when she told her about the free week. She knew Jay wanted her to go, though. Both of them were heroes, even if Jay refused to call herself one, and they both knew there were more important things than vacations, even if they were with their most loved person in the universe.

Diana came back into the room, put the box in the bed, and picked up a stirring Jay.

"Shower with me?"

Jay sighed, resting her head against her alpha's shoulder. Neither of them needed an answer to that.

**Author's Note:**

> John is Constantine. Jay gave up her memories of her life with the bats because that was the only way to free herself from all the anger and pain and be able to stay with the All Caste. If anyone's interested in know what comes later, just let me know.
> 
> [Here's my Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com)


End file.
